Life isn't so Charming
by JJ-Jefferu
Summary: Meet Ariel Marie Telford, half sister to Chibs. She packs up her life in North Carolina to come back home when things become too much to handle when she comes home finding her best friend on the floor beaten and raped.
1. Chapter 1

**JJ-Jefferu:** Here is my attempt at a Sons of Anarchy story. This is not the only one I have done but this one, that at the moment has up to five chapters already written. I would like to thank **TrappedinaPhoto**for proofing this for me.

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to**** Kurt Sutter ****and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Charming.**

"Ariel, please calm down," Alana called over to me. I growl and hit the gas pedal of my blue Jeep Wrangler as I pass the "Welcome to Charming" sign. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice that Alana was slowing down the U-haul. The sound of roaring engines makes me follow suit. In the right side view mirror I watch as my best friend moves to the side to allow the group of bikers to pass. I sigh and pull completely over to the side of the road and put the Jeep in park. My head was starting to throb. My eyes followed the bikers as they passed us. On the back of their cuts it read 'Sons of Anarchy'. Not even five seconds later, my phone was starting to ring.

"'Ello," my southern accent says thickly into my mobile.

"Hey girl, ma said you were coming home. Was that you we just passed?" the familiar voice of my best friend Jax replies.

"Yeah that was us. This ain't exactly a good thing Jax. 'Lana and I aren't," I stop and close my eyes. "Moving back home wasn't a random pull to come home, not that I don't miss you but this has nothing to do with that. But with the shit that went down in Havelock, Charming's the only safe place I got."

"Ace, what happened?" Jax says after a minute. I sigh.

"Jax you will find out when big brother goes on a rampage," I start. "But listen 'Lana and I have been driving all day and need to get to the house. The dogs are 'bout to go nuts. Tell Chibs to call me later," I say and hang up. Alana pulls beside me. Rider, my white German Shepard, was sticking his head out the window. LaLa, Alana's Terrier, was lying in the passenger seat looking green, now how a dog looks green I'm not sure.

"You ok now?"

"Nah, but Chibs is going to flip shit. Let's head to the house; I need to shower, Rider is looking restless, and LaLa is looking sick," I nod for her to go.

"Alright but none of those bikers better come around," Alana drives off. I sigh, guess after that shit with Aj, I wouldn't want them either. Hell that is why or at least half of why we are coming to my hometown.

It took us about ten minutes to get to the house. As I was pulling into the drive-way I noticed two bikes parked in the street. Glancing around I saw two guys sitting on the porch smoking. Just what we needed, I wonder who it would be sitting there though.

"Shit," I mumble as I step out of the Jeep. I see a blur of white heading straight for the porch and sigh. I hear the door slam of the U-Haul and knew Alana was pissed. "I told Jax for 'im to call. I didn't want anyone over," I tell my Asian best friend, who was glaring over in the direction of where Rider was getting his stomach scratched. Alana's red hair was pulled back with the front portion falling into her eyes. The baggy SAMCRO hoodie I loaned her was hiding her bruises, like her jeans did for her legs. My mid-back length black streaked blue hair was secured back in a braid. My ECU hoodie and jeans were doing the same thing as hers.

"Get rid of them Air, I'll feed Rider and see what has already been set up and what needs to be done tomorrow," Alana says walking past me, LaLa trotting behind her, and heading towards the door that was off the carport, avoiding the two bikers sitting on our porch. After letting LaLa in the house she whistles and Rider takes off towards the door. After Rider goes into the house Alana goes in. A second later the porch light is turned on. It illuminates the porch giving me a clear look as to who was sitting on the steps.

"Chibs, why are you here," I ask grabbing my messenger bag from the Jeep and head towards them.

"I know Jax told me to call but I thought coming would be better," I shake my head as Tig stands up with Chibs.

"Defiantly not, Alana is pissed," I stop in front of them. I hug my brother. "Missed you,"

"I did too darlin'," I turn to Tig and he pulls me to him.

"Pain in the ass," Tig says pulling back.

"Why are you here?"

"Can't I see my favorite girl?" I snort at this.

"You just wanted to get a look at 'Lana," I say giving him a pointed look.

"Guilty," I shake my head.

"Tig you need to leave her alone. After the shit we just ran from and what has happened. I don't exactly see Alana jumping into bed with a biker again….At least not for a while,"

"That's another thing Ace, Jax said this wasn't a good kind of move. Mind telling me what happened?" Chibs says forcing me to sit on the porch steps. I take a breath and look between the two.

"Well you guys know that I met 'Lana at school," they nod. "Well when we finished our last year Lana fell for Aj Herrera*. At first things were going great between them. Then Lana found out what exactly he did on the weekends," I pause and breathe.

"Anything like the shit we do or deal with?" Tig asks, I nod.

"Yeah, when Lana found out she was okay with it. Well that was in the beginning, then she met Rachel, Aj's old lady," I close my eyes to press back the shit from a few days back. "She tried to end things with him, but he wasn't having it. Then a day or two later I was just getting off my shift and coming into the apartment and saw him beating on her. Aj turned to me and then started to beat on me," I take a calming breath. "I fought back though. He didn't like it and pulled out a knife; lucky for me I was near one of the places where I had a hidden gun. I shot him in the knee and called 911. As the police were taking him away he swore he would get even," I explain purposefully leaving out key details. For a few moments things were silent.

"Does he have any connections out here?" Chibs asks, watching his face I notice he had a look of murder on his face.

"The Mayans," Alana says, I look back at the door. She had a grateful look on her face.

"Shit, I got to call Clay," Tig says pulling out his phone and walking off.

"Sorry bro, I didn't know where else to go," I look down.

"It's okay Ariel, just come by the club tomorrow," he pulls me to him hugging me tightly.

**+{+**

Pulling into Teller-Morrow I noticed that it looked exactly the same as it had when I left. Nothing has changed in the past five years. I could see that for once everyone was actually working for a change. Gemma was handing a guy with a Mohawk a piece of paper, if memory serves me it was likely to be a repo list. Clay and Tig were over by the picnic tables smoking. Shutting my door as I get out of Jeep door, I whistle.

"Things don't change much 'round here do they," I say walking towards my brother and Opie.

"Ace," Opie shouts being the first to react to me. I smile as the giant hugs me.

"Good to see you too Op," as soon as he pulls back and lets me go, I am pulled into someone else's arms.

"Damn Ace, N.C did you good," Bobby's voice says. I laugh pulling away.

"Ariel Marie Telford," I freeze hearing Gemma's voice. I look at her and a smile was consuming her face.

"Gem," I say and throw myself at her hugging the older woman.

"Who's this?" a raspy voice asks from the side. I pull back from Gemma. My attention was turned fully to the tall, bald, tattooed man standing beside the other guy I didn't know. In my opinion he was extremely attractive.

"And the princess returns," Jax says walking up to me. I make a face at him.

"Screw you Jax, I ain't no princess," I stick my tongue out at him. "Fucking hate that nickname," I make a disgusted face.

"Well Ace you are the only girl associated with SAMCRO who ain't a croweater," Jax says slinging his arm around my shoulder.

"GROSS," I shout flinging Jax's arm off me. "Don't touch me Jackson. I don't know how clean you are," my eyes widen as a thought crosses my mind. "Shit, I am full of unknown diseases," I step away from them. Tig grabs me and hugs me. I struggle to get out of Tig's arms. "Tig let me go! You are the worst one," Tig lets me go, he puts his hand over his heart.

"Damn darlin' that hurts," he jokes. Everyone laughs.

"I am lost," another unfamiliar voice says. I look over to the two members who I don't know. The one with the Mohawk's patch said REDWOOD while the bald ones said NOMAD.

"Ariel but you can call me Ace, everyone does," I say.

"Juice," mohawk says. I raise a brow.

"Real name?" he shakes his head. I let out a relieved sigh.

"Happy," the other guy says.

"Not even going to question that one," everyone chuckles.

"What are you doing here?" Gemma asks. I look at her in disbelief. "Not that you aren't welcome here sweetie, it's just a bit early for you," Gemma had a point it was barely 10 a.m. I was never an early riser.

"Big brother said to come by. Tig was pissed last night. So I figured this needed to be done before my 12-10 shift," I see Tig and Chibs tense and get angry looks on their faces.

"That's right," Clay says. "Church now," everyone nods heading towards the clubhouse. "That includes you Ariel," I nod.

"You already have a job?" Chibs asks walking beside me towards the clubhouse.

"Yeah, apparently St. Thomas is short handed," walking into the clubhouse I notice, it like the garage, hasn't changed a bit. There was a few people who were passed out in various places of the main room. Rolling my eyes I follow the guys into the chapel. I was going to stand but was pulled down into someone's lap. I glare at Tig.

"I was perfectly fine standing up Tig," I snarl.

"Sorry darlin' but after what you told us last night, I think you'd fall over. Plus I always did want to see what you felt like on my lap," I punch Tig in the stomach and Chibs smacks Tig. With exception of Juice and Happy, everyone is laughing at us.

"I don't do incest Tig, 'sides Jax, Chibs, and Op would probably shoot your ass if your dick comes anywhere near," I stop letting him feel in the blanks. Again laughter fills the chapel.

"Ok enough bullshitting, what happened?" I take a breath and tell them the same thing I told Tig and Chibs last night. When I finish the room is quiet.

"What aren't you sayin'?" Jax asks looking into my eyes. I feel tears surfacing.

"He-," I try. "He-," again I couldn't wrap my mind around it.

"Did he touch you," Jax says keeping his eyes contacted with mine.

"He tried, but I fought back. That's when I shot him,"

"Then what has you so worked up?"

"He raped Alana," the tears spill. "I couldn't stop him," I turn and bury my face in Tig's shoulder and I start crying. "It's my fault, I knew he was bad news but I can't dictate 'Lana's life," I cry harder into Tig's shoulder. He wraps his arms around me locking me into his body.

"It's not your fault, don't blame yourself. It is that bastards fault," Tig says quietly, unTig like to those who don't know our relationship. Tig views me like Chibs does, a sister. Hell he set my first boyfriend straight.

**+{+**

I was taking my break, I have been back in Charming for about two months. Chibs was being over-protective and Tig and Jax went along with it. Alana and I weren't allowed to go anywhere without an escort. It was ridiculous, everywhere I went everyone stared at me, the same being said with Alana. Now I was used to it, growing up around the club but 'Lana was just annoyed as I was. 'Lana was only comfortable with Juice or Chibs being with her at all times. Stepping outside the hospital, I notice a couple motorcycles pulling in. I roll my eyes walking over to the side of the hospital and pull out a pack of cigarettes that I swapped from Chibs last night.

"Never pegged you for a smoker," a raspy voice says as I light up the cigarette. I jump at the sound of Happy's voice. I look over at him. He was standing next to me. I watched as Chibs and Juice walked into the hospital. It must have been 3; Alana should be getting off then. I still had an hour before I got off.

"Yeah well growing up 'round the club, you tend to pick up habits, plus I used to steal Chibs and Tig's smokes starting when I was 16," I say taking a drag and then handing it out to him. He takes it.

"Makes sense, I guess." I shrug.

"What are you doing here Hap?" I ask taking back my cigarette.

"I heard you are going to need a ride after work,"

"Yeah, 'Lana needs to do some stuff and Rider has a vet appointment," I reply shrugging, we shared the Jeep so it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Her and Juice seem pretty close," I snort at what he says.

"Yeah, well I'm not sure if Lan could handle something like that at this moment. Though he is helping her," I shrug and put out my cigarette. "He's helping her deal,"

"How are you dealin'?" Happy asks.

"Can't complain," I answer.

"I don't buy that," he says.

"I don't have nightmares, I don't wake up screaming in the middle of the night, and I am not as paranoid as Alana, she is way worse," I say rubbing my face.

"Let's go for a ride," Happy says stepping in front of me.

"Right now,"

"Yeah, right now,"

"But I have another hour of work,"

"Screw it c'mon,"

"Fine, let me get my shit first."

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** *Yes **TrappedinaPhoto** I went there, it followed. Haha.

**TrappedinaPhoto: **… Fucking bitch. Leave my boy out of this shit :)

**JJ-Jefferu:** NEVER! I've been adopted by him so why should I? Anyway please Review and submit feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

**JJ-Jefferu: **Haha dude I'm not sure where to start.

**Ariel:** Why?

**JJ-Jefferu:** Um because this wasn't originally part of my story….I wrote this Sunday, after getting all sorts of alerts and a couple reviews.

**Dean:** Why?

**JJ-Jefferu:** I thought I got rid of you! Anyway why, it's simple, Chapter 3 is set a ways after Chapter 1 and I felt that I wasn't doing Happy justice. I foresee this happening again. Anyway, this chapter kind of sets the mood for their relationship?

**Ariel:** ok….

**JJ-Jefferu:** Special thanks to **TrappedinaPhoto** for proofing this, and **DrowningInFlames** &** FunnyMick** for reviewing. Also I have created a generic disclaimer for this story.

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Falling for the Killer**

Settling back into a normal routine after two months felt absolutely amazing. The normalcy was comforting, even with a shadow. But besides my constant shadow, it felt like I haven't been away from Charming for the past five years. Adjusting my navy blue tank top as I slammed the driver door to my Jeep and sliding my left hand into my pocket with my keys, I made my way up towards the clubhouse. Gemma waved to me as I passed the office. I smiled back to her and continued to the clubhouse. Twisting the handle and walking into the building I was hit by the strong smell of smoke, booze, and pussy. Looking around I groan, everyone I had considered a brother, uncle, or whatever was passed out in various places throughout the main room with some unnamed piece of ass half on them and half on whatever surface they had been situated on. A look of pure disgust didn't leave my face as I noticed everyone was still asleep, thus crushing my hopes for a quick in and out. So I turn my attention towards the kitchen, in hopes of at least making myself some coffee.

"Jesus Christ," I say in surprise as I open the door to the kitchen to see Happy leaning against the counter, with a coffee cup in his hand, hopefully coffee. He looked up at me.

"What," he asks, a bit rougher than usual. Probably still groggy from sleep, couldn't have been up more than ten minutes.

"Wasn't expecting anyone up at this hour, kind of surprising, especially considering everyone else is passed out in the main room with some croweater," I reply making my way towards the coffee pot, intent on making myself a cup.

"Speaking of early, what has you here so early?" he asks glancing at the digital clock located on the coffee marker. "At 8:45," I shrug my shoulders, grabbing a coffee cup from the cabinet.

"Couldn't sleep, Alana woke up screaming and I was unable to fall back to sleep. Plus had all sorts of ideas running around my head about to burst. That's why I came to the clubhouse. I was hoping Chibs could point me in a direction of a good tattoo artist," I tell him while pouring the black hot god-like liquid into the SAMCRO cup I pulled down.

"First tattoo," the curiosity in Happy's voice was unmistakable. I could feel him looking over me, trying to find any splotch of ink on my skin, as I dumped a bit of sugar into the black coffee. No creamer at the clubhouse meant I was taking it black, which meant lots of sugar.

"Will be third,"

"You have ink?" I can hear the surprise. I nod.

"Yup, it's just not all showy like yours is. It's more personal to me, or at least the two I have," I explain stirring my coffee with a plastic spoon. "I have a blue quarter note on the inside of my right ankle and the Kanji for faith on the back of my neck," I take my cup and sit down at the small table that was in the kitchen.

"And their meanings," Happy asks sitting down across from me.

"Music note is something my friends and I did as a remembrance. The kanji though is to remind myself to always have faith." I explain as if no big deal, because they really weren't unless you were Alana, Joe, or Sara.

"What kind of design you thinking about getting?" Happy asks, watching me carefully.

"Why you know someone who does good work?" I ask back, staring back at him.

"Possibly. I do tattoos, might be able to do yours." So for the better part of an hour, Happy and I, sat at the table, talking about and designing the two tattoos I was hoping to get, both had a basic butterfly principle. The first one, which would be the one Happy said we could do today due to location, was a tribal butterfly at the base of my back. My other tattoo, which he would do at a later date, was going to be on my left wrist.

**+(+**

"Holy shit," I exclaim exiting Happy's dorm room. "Glad that is over. I hate being forced to lie on my stomach like that," I tell Happy as we round the corner exiting the dorms and heading to the bar. I wanted a smoke. As soon as we were in view of everyone, I noticed the five of them were staring back and forth between Happy and I.

"Um, Ariel what are you doing back in the dorms? And when did you get here?" Jax asks eying Happy, before turning his attention back to me.

"I arrived at the clubhouse promptly at 8:45 this morning. So seeing as it is nearing one, I've been here a little over four hours," I explain, snatching his cigarette from him and taking a drag from it.

"Better be glad Chibs didn't see you come from back there with Hap," Jax says taking a swallow of his beer. I look at him confused, while Bobby and Opie both took a drink as well.

"Why?" was the confused single word statement to leave my mouth. Looking at all of them with a raised brow and then to Happy, who was heading towards the mini-fridge.

"They think we fucked," Happy spoke as he pulled a beer from the mini-fridge. I looked at him for a second. Not that the thought didn't cross my mind the whole time he was tattooing me, and countless times since we took that ride a while back, but I thought the guys would have known me better, or at least gave me the same consideration they did before I left.

"You five seriously think that's what happened?" I asked looking from Jax, to Bobby, then over to Opie, at the Prospect, and then stopping on Tig before briefly glancing at Happy, who had an amused look on his face, then staring back at Jax.

"Yeah," was the one word that left Jax's mouth.

"Yes," was the collective answer from Bobby and Opie, Half-Sack just nodded.

"What else would you two be doing back there," Tig's answer was always out there in left field. I rolled my eyes, turned around and raised my shirt to show the guys the gauze covering my lower back just above the tail of my pants, keeping the tattoo hidden from view.

"I came in wondering about a good place to get a tattoo done and Happy offered to do it for me," I explain turning back to them. Upon turning around I burst out laughing at the shocked expressions on their faces. As I'm enjoying a laugh at the expense of a few Sons, the door to the clubhouse opens and the rest of the mother charter piles in.

"You, been here the whole time?" Chibs asks.

"Yup," I say calming myself and popping the p at the end of 'yup'. "Hap was giving me a tattoo," I finish, smiling brightly to my brother.

"Alright, don't leave the shop. We have Church, then Happy or Jax will accompany you to where ever you need." Chibs explains walking past me, dropping a kiss to my forehead before continuing into the chapel.

"Ok," I reply as the others follow after their Scotsman. Happy stops in front of me.

"You owe me," he whispers into my ear, his breath tickling my ear causing a shiver to go down my spine. I nod dumbly, which causes him to chuckle before heading into the chapel.

**+(+**

A couple nights after getting the tattoo I was standing outside of some bar in Charming, one that I really didn't care to know the name of. Not like it would be hard for me to find out seeing as the sign was like twenty feet wide and bright neon colors, okay I am probably exaggerating but it was still pretty big for a bar sign. Clay called me up out of nowhere about two hours ago asking me to come along, and be a look out or something. I rolled my eyes pulling up next to Chibs dyna.

"I don't see why the mother fucking hell I was dragged into coming." I whine to my brother as I stepped out of the Jeep, slightly slamming my door. My hair was done in a lose braid, it's usual method, my legs were covered in a pair of black skinny jeans, a neon pink tank top was covering my upper body, it stopped just short of my belly button thus exposing my newest tattoo. My feet were clad in a pair, of one hundred pairs Alana owned, flats. "It's not fair that I had to come to this dingy bar, while Alana and Juice get to play house," again I was whining. I had other things I could be doing on a Friday night than accompanying a group of bikers to a meet.

"That's cute," Tig says walking up beside me.

"Blow me,"

"That could be arranged," Tig comments, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Fuck you," I shrug him off and step closer to Happy.

"That too," Before I had a chance to retort Clay steps in.

"Alright children, calm down. Let's get this over with, then the two of you can continue your banter," Clay steps up between Tig and I and then heads towards the door. I roll my eyes as the guys walk behind him towards the entrance. I just stare after them not moving.

"You coming," Happy asks, I look over at him and tilt my head to the side. Happy was glaring after Tig, why in the hell would Happy be pissed at Tig all of a sudden. Like five minutes before we left the clubhouse Tig and him were joking around about some of the croweaters, who try too hard, I had to admit I was right there with them in that conversation. What could have changed in the three minutes since we arrived that Tig did to piss off Happy?

"I guess. Not sure why it's my ass here though," I tell him as we walk in.

"You're easy on the eyes," Happy says looking at me out of the corner of his eyes. I'm not sure whether that's a compliment or an insult.

"So are plenty of the croweaters. I ain't nothing special, so they could have brought them instead," I shrug off his words.

"Well how about this then. They know you and trust you. Plus you will keep your mouth shut, because not only are you family but you were raised in this club just like the V.P. and Opie," he says as we enter the bar. "Besides I like you more than the croweaters," he walks off after he says that. I stand there stunned, letting the comment fester in my head, until a hand is waved in my line of vision. I shake my head and follow the arm up to the shoulder of the person, who turns out to be Opie.

"Guess you got stuck babysitting?" I ask Opie as we got settled on couple of stools at the bar.

"Nah, I volunteered. I'm still a bit messed up not in the right mind for this kind of dealing," I nod understanding, he didn't need to go into detail and I didn't want him to.

"Ah, I can understand that to a degree. Though I haven't lost someone I loved, like you loved and probably still love Donna," I say and motion the bar tender for two beers. The combination of beer and me was a rarity. I rarely drink, period.

"You will one day, Ariel. Don't worry about it," Opie says and takes a swig of his beer.

"Maybe, but have you seen my family's track record, Op?" I ask following suit, but taking a smaller swallow. My gaze was locked on the movement of our boys and what was happening around them. Though my attention seemed to zero in on Happy and followed his every movement. For some reason I felt jealousy flare within me as I saw a blonde slut was trying to rub all over him, but it quickly left when I noticed he pushed her off and his eyes found mine. I stare at him for a minute wondering why I was suddenly getting jealous of the whores rubbing up against Happy. Sure he and I talk a lot when I'm at the shop, but we still barely know each other.

"You do have a point," Opie says drinking even more of his beer. After a few minutes of denied come-ons, to both Opie and I, the guys appeared to be down with their meeting as everyone went in different directions and Jax was making his way towards us. When Jax reached us, he grabs my beer, keep in mind I've barely consumed any, downs about half of it and then hands it back to me.

"Thanks Jackie, just what I always wanted," I say sarcastically to him and down what was left in one gulp.

"Either of you two, know what's up with Happy?" Jax asks standing in front of us.

"No why?" I question looking back to where Happy was before I took my eyes off him. He had a new beer in his hands and was watching me. He raised his beer slightly to me and tipped it.

"He has been glaring at Tig the entire time we were discussing things. I don't think anyone else noticed it but me, but it seems something happened since we arrived that Tig did and it pissed Happy off." Jax explains to us the Nomads usual behavior.

"And you think something happened between them?" Opie asks motioning for three beers this time, instead of two.

"Yeah and what's weird is, they were both taking jabs at the croweaters, hell princess here was keeping up with them. And then suddenly when we walked into the bar Happy has done nothing but glare at him. I'm not sure what happened either," Jax explains. I place my now empty bottle on the bar and grab my full one, taking a swig.

"Jax, maybe you're just imagining things. He could have been glaring at ANYTHING," I say looking at my best friend. "Beside why should you involve yourself in anything else that would make you pissed at Tig?" I ask. He raises a brow at the last comment and I beat him to speaking. "I know you Jackson Teller and know that even if you appear ok with Tig most of the time, something happened that is bugging you."

"Probably right," Jax tips his beer back to his mouth. "So Ariel," he starts when the beer is away from his lips.

"Yes?"

"Did you leave any special guy in Carolina?" I look at Jax in disbelief and glare.

"You know damn well that I didn't. Now why don't you go get drunk and fuck some random chick, whose name you will never remember, and leave me the hell alone," I push Jax away from me. He laughs holding his hands up.

"I see where I'm not wanted," he laughs the entire time he was walking away. I then turn to Opie who was laughing as well.

"That goes double for you Bear. I ain't getting drunk and we both know I will if you keep sitting with me for the rest of the night. Go get drunk and try to get laid," I say pushing him after Jax. He laughs as he starts walking on his own.

"Whatever you say. Though perhaps you should take your own advice?" I laugh after him and shake my head.

"You I think you should listen to your own advice," a raspy voice from beside me says. I instantly recognize it as Happy's. I turn to him with a questioning gaze.

"Um, what advice would that be?" I ask confused. Hoping it wasn't to my conversations with Opie and Jax, I didn't think Happy was anywhere near me. Happy then takes the seat on the stool Opie just vacated.

"You heard me,"

"Oh? Well maybe I don't see anyone who peaks my interest," I shrug and turn my gaze to the people in the bar, truthfully only one person currently peaked my interest, so to speak. And there was no way we'd end up fucking.

"Is that so," he whispers in my ear. Resulting in a shiver running down my spine.

"It just might be," I say turning to him. He was now pretty close to me, well as close as he could get still sitting on the stool. Our lips almost touched when I turned to him.

"Want to test that?" He asks, pulling me onto my feet and closer to him.

"You have any idea as to how?" I lean closer to him. "Do share," I whisper. The second the word 'share' left my mouth his lips crashed against mine. His lips were a lot softer than you would think. He pulls me closer to him and between his legs. Happy rest his hands on my hips as my hands go up to his biceps. The kiss was starting to heat up when he pulled me against him and his hands gripped my hips tighter. Right as he was rubbing his tongue against my bottom lip, I pull away.

"What?" he gasps looking confused and frustrated.

"We can't," I say to him, which confuses him more.

"What do you mean we can't-," he starts but I cut him off glancing around to make sure no one witness our exchange of saliva.

"I didn't mean we can't do this," I motion between us. "I meant we can't do that here," I reply stepping away from between his legs. He grabs my hips before I can completely get out of his reach.

"Why the hell not?" he growls out in a demanding voice, roughly pulling me back in between his legs. I roll my eyes at his reaction.

"I don't know if this," motions between us. "Is going to be anything more than a one-night stand. And I would prefer my brother to not witness us in action, his first response would be to flip shit and ask questions later," I explain and down some of my beer before putting the bottle on the bar and leave some money under it.

"Oh," he says realization dawning on his face while he stands up. "Let's go then," he says looking down at me then dragging me towards the door. I pull against him for him to stop.

"I need to tell the guys I'm leaving. Or it won't be pretty." Happy growls but releases me.

It took us not even minutes to not only get to the clubhouse and into Happy's dorm room, but to drop my Jeep off at the house so it wasn't as suspicious to see my Jeep in the parking lot at Teller-Morrow. As soon as Happy's door was shut and locked I found myself pinned to the door with Happy's lips crushed against mine. Hands were fumbling on both sides with the edges of clothes. I don't even remember losing my shirt, let alone my pants, hell I don't recall my shoes coming off. Clothes coming off was just a big blur. I remember taking Happy's shirt off, but his pants and boxers I don't think I did. I believe he was very eager, because as soon as my panties were gone, he wasted no time thrusting into me. My back hitting the door with every thrust.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** *-I'm not sure if it's exactly gauze or just something that looks like it. A friend of mine a couple years back had it covering her tattoo for a while, and seeing as until next summer I have no experience with tattoos I can't be sure.

**Ariel:** Does this have a time line?

**JJ-Jefferu:** Good question. I am setting this in season 2. Though some things might end up out of order. When I wrote this I did not use the internet as a tool, so I apologize if things happen differently. I might start following it once Chibs gets blown up. But also I'm not sure if I'll have this story progress through season 3 or not. Until I see it, this story is sticking with season 2 up until Abel's kidnapping.

**TrappedinaPhoto:** REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**JJ-Jefferu: **To start I would like to say thank you to all those who added this to their alert list, reviewed it, or favorite it. And as usual **TrappedinaPhoto** for proofing. You don't know how much that means to me. I am grateful.

**TrappedinaPhoto: **Yet slightly pissed off.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Yes, well on of the reviews wasn't exactly nice and made me question the entire story, but I'm not going to let that person get me down. I personally think if you have nothing for me to read and reply with the same as you then I'm not going to care about you. This is FANFICTION for a reason, my characters don't have to explained in full. Hell, half the characters on the show I wouldn't know shite about them if it wasn't for the internet. The show itself isn't exactly in depth on any character.

**TrappedinaPhoto:** Calm down. Get on to the important stuff please and thank you.

**JJ-Jefferu: **Right, um. In case you didn't see it in the last chapter this takes place during season two. Though up until Chibs gets blown up I'm not too sure if I'm placing events right. If I'm not then I apologize, not only did I not use the internet during the first few chapters, I purposely changed things so it would flow with my story. I am hoping that after I write about Chibs getting hurt that everything will be following the season. Though I'm still shaky if this will lead into season 3 or not. We will see.

**Ariel:** Also, if you are getting confused about what month it is or anything related to the dates in the story, let **JJ-Jefferu** know, and she will go back and put the Months in Charming vs the Months of the relationship, and later something else.

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

* * *

**Chapter 3: So What is this?**

The sounds of both a ringing phone and "Welcome to the Jungle," pulled me from my sleep. I went to sit up to grab my mobile but instead I was pulled into a chest.

"Happy, our phones are going off," I grumble, voice full of sleep, and try to get out of his arms and to my phone.

"Ignore it," he pulls me closer and buries his head in the nock of my neck.

"It could be important," I reach onto the bed side table and grab my phone. Flipping it open I answer. "Hello," my voice was less rough with sleep now.

"Hey baby girl," Gemma says from the other end of the phone.

"What's up Gemma?"

"Have you seen Alana? Or Juice? Clay can't reach him either," I sit up.

"What do you mean, Alana is sleeping in her room and Juice is over here too," I could feel Happy's eyes on me watching me. I slid out from under my blue comforter and grabbed Happy's shirt off the floor and slip it on along with my underwear.

"Baby girl are you aware of what time it is?" At Gemma's question I glance around my room. My curtains were not just dark but very thick, to keep the light out. And the only clock in my room was analog not digital.

'Be right back,' I mouth to Happy and exit the door and head down the hall to Alana's room. "Not a clue Gem, I hate being woke up by the sun. All the windows of the house are covered," I reply opening the door to Alana's room. A smile breaks across my face at what I see. Juice was lying on top of the purple blanket holding Alana while they slept. And it only took five months for Alana to be comfortable enough with Juice for this.

"It is only 8:30. But Alana said she was going to come in and help me catch up. So Clay is freaking out,"

"Well how about this, I'll come in and help you catch up. Alana is sleeping too peacefully for me to disturb her." I reply quietly shutting the door, not to disturb the sleeping duo, turning around I run into Happy. "Shit," I whisper.

"Alright I'll see you in an hour,"

"Bye Gemma," I say closing my phone and yawning. Happy pulls me to him, I smile up at him. "Hungry?" I question Happy who in turn smirks and drags me back down the hall towards my bedroom.

"Starving,"

**+(+**

Pulling up at Teller-Morrow was different. I was coming down from a high; I didn't feel like taking the Jeep today so Happy gave me a ride in on his motorcycle. It was close to eleven by the time we pulled in. After returning to my room, Happy and I had sex in bed, and then while in the shower he decided we needed another round. After actually taking a shower and getting dressed I cooked some breakfast for us before we headed out. Chibs and Jax were exiting the repo truck while Tig, Half-Sack, and Opie looked to be hard at work on some vehicles.

"You going to work today, babe," I ask stepping off his bike and taking off my helmet.

"If they could use the extra help. Was supposed to be off today," my eyes widen.

"Shit, I forgot." I say stepping into his arms. "'Lana just looked so peaceful. It's been a while since she slept through the night completely. I'll make it up to you," I say tilting my head up.

"You better," Happy says closing the distance. Our lips touch and he pulls me closer to him.

"What the hell is this," my brother's deep Scottish accent cuts through our session. Happy and I pull apart but his hands remained on my waist.

"I believe it is called kissing," Bobby says pulling up beside us.

"I know that," Chibs starts. "What I meant was Happy and my sister," I sigh and lean my head against Happy's chest. I couldn't answer that. I mean we hadn't labeled it, though it seemed like we were in a real relationship, Happy hadn't been with anyone else since this started, whatever it was.

"There a problem brother?" Happy says. "Are you telling me there is some issue with me making out with my girl?" after he finishes it is quiet. I was thinking about how Happy called me _his_ girl. Chibs was more than likely trying to process what Happy just said. While Bobby was openly gawking at Happy.

"She's not some croweater Happy, she's my sister." Chibs finally says staring Happy straight in the eye.

"I know, I don't treat 'er like one either. This might be hard for you to grasp but I want more and with Ariel I have that," Happy says, keeping eye contact with Chibs.

"You have my blessin' brotha, but mark my words you hurt 'Riel and I'll kill you," Chibs says and takes off towards the clubhouse. Bobby just looked at us and took off after Chibs.

"Fuck," I groan into Happy's chest.

"Not how you pictured this shit going down?"

"I didn't even know what us was, still don't."

"You are my girl. Labels aren't important. What matters is you are mine and I am yours. Others just gotta learn and accept it." Happy says making me look at him, I smile.

"You are right," I kiss his lips briefly. "Need to help the boss lady. Come get me in a few hours. I'll make up working to you," I wink walking away from him and heading over to the office.

"So what was that?" Gemma questions as I walk into the office.

"What?" I ask innocently looking around the office, seeing what needs to be down.

"With Happy," Gemma gives me a look. I sigh.

"We're together?" I say in a questioning tone.

"How long?" Gemma asks looking over some papers and handing me some to file.

"How long have you noticed a change in his demeanor?"

"The night you spent at the clubhouse. So about three months?"

"There you go,"

After a couple of hours of straightening the office out, I was drifting in and out on the couch. Didn't sleep much last night, I was preoccupied. Gemma had left about ten minutes ago to get Abel and I was waiting on Happy to come get me.

"Knock, knock," Tig's voice says entering the office. I groan and bury my head into the couch. Tig chuckles. "Tired princess?" Tig asks coming closer.

"Yes I am. Who knew this office was that far behind in filing. Should have ignored my phone," I mumbled into the couch.

"You're not sleeping at night like Alana?" Tig asks concerned. In the course of the last month Tig had legally adopted Alana as his sister. About a month after we settled into Charming, Alana's parents disowned her because she up and left her "perfect" life because of me. Tig was actually the first person Alana fully trusted in the guys, I thought it would have been Chibs or Juice. I was as shocked as the rest of them when Tig came in seething mad with murder in his eyes. Then told everyone Alana told him exactly what happened that night. I open my mouth to retort when someone beats me to it.

"She was too preoccupied to sleep," Happy says from the doorway. Tig turns to Happy.

"How would you know?" Tig asks confused. Happy looks over at me.

"Simple, he was with 'er." My brother says from beside Happy. I look over at him.

"Oh? What makes you believe that? Somehow I don't see princess over there as being killer's type," Tig replies, still very much confused. I threw my water bottle at him. He looks at me and gives me this innocent look. "What?"

"Simple I 'aught them tongue tied out in the parking lot after they arrived," Chibs says.

"No shit?"

"No shit?" Happy says moving around Tig and to me. He pulls me up from the couch. He wraps his arm around my shoulder. Before Tig can make a smart ass remark, I ask.

"Did Juice and 'Lana show up?" knowing full well I heard the Jeep and Juice's dyna.

"Yeah they are both in the clubhouse 'ove. 'Lana's mad at you for letting her sleep and you taking over for 'er. Kept mumbling shite about ruining your quality time with Hap or something," Chibs answers.

"Well she needed the sleep. Besides I think she's finally letting Juice in," I say looking between my big brother and my big brother figure. "Juice has been staying over every night this week, even when he knows Hap's been sleeping in my bed. I'm telling you this now, as a warning, if I find out Juice is using 'Lana I will kill him and none of you will be the wiser," my accent came out thick as I made the threat. "Brother or not, Alana has been through enough these past six months. She doesn't need that kind of shit," I grab Happy's hand and nod towards the door. He allows me to pull him outside. Once outside my blood freezes and I abruptly stop, body tensing.

"What is it babe?" I hear Happy ask. My attention was focused on the scene in front of me. Juice was standing protectively in front of Alana, with a bloody lip. Aj was standing there in front of him smirking with blood on his knuckles.

"Alana," was all I could whisper before sprinting towards my best friend.

"Tig, Chibs, get out here," I vaguely hear Happy shout behind me before his footsteps echoed mine.

"So you are a SAMCRO bitch now?" Aj spits at Alana aiming to step closer to her, Juice blocks him.

"Back the fuck off," Juice growls. I reach Alana and pull her to me. She was shaking pretty bad. Wrapping my arms around her my eyes never strayed from Aj.

"Now I can see where she got this notion that SAMCRO could help," Aj says smirking looking at me. "Been fucking them all to ensure protection, Ariel?" I glare.

"I suggest you check how you talk to my girl," Happy says coming up behind me. Aj laughs; the sound of cocking guns alerts me to Chibs and Tig coming up to us. Their guns out, I notice that Happy had his out as well.

"So you are fucking someone for protection. What makes you so sure they will protect you and that little slut?" Aj asks.

"Ariel, take Alana into the clubhouse and get Clay," Chibs demands. I open my mouth to object but Tig beats me.

"Do as your brother asks Ace. And stay in there until one of us comes and gets you," I nod and cast one last glare at Aj before dragging the overly shaken Alana with me. I am almost out of hearing range when I hear.

"No wonder she refused to get involved with my M.C. She is SAMCRO royalty,"

"Clay," I shout entering the clubhouse. The Tacoma charter was down visiting and all looked at me and Alana weirdly. Most charters weren't aware of who I was. I was mysteriously absent around the time the other charters were around during my teen years. They were staring at us, Alana had on a lot less clothing than she did when we first moved here. She was wearing a pair of moderate length jean shorts, and what I assumed was Juice's SAMCRO shirt and a pair of flats. On the other hand I couldn't understand why they were staring at me. My hair was braided to the side exposing my Faith kanji tattoo on the back of my neck. I had on black skinny jeans, green converse, and one of Happy's wife beaters. It exposed the tattoos on my back: one that was in honor of my brother, it was his name in old English Filip "Chibs" Telford with vines surrounding and intertwining with the letters, the tattoo was new Happy did it about two weeks ago. The other was a butterfly tattoo was blue and had SAMCRO hidden in its wings. Looking around I notice that the Chapel doors were closed. "'Lana I need you to go wait at the bar with Kip okay?" I ask her.

"Okay," she whispers and walks over to Half-Sack and sits at the bar staring at it. Half-Sack looks at me, I mouth: "He's here, watch her," to him. His eyes widen with recognition and he reaches under the bar and pulls out a thing of Jack Daniels and a shot glass. Once I see Alana was in good hands, I head towards the close doors of the Chapel. I sense movement to my left, but ignore it. Right as my hand touches the handle to open it, my arm is snatched back. I glare at the person who dared to touch me. He was about Tig's height and had blonde hair.

"You have five seconds to release me," I snarl at him. He smirks.

"Listen sweetheart, I don't care whose old lady or croweater you are but no one interrupts church," as soon as the word croweater left his mouth my hand was up and I punched him in the nose. I could tell I broke it because blood started to pour from it. I let a smirk of my own cross my face.

"Listen here doll," I start and push him. "Don't assume to know who I am. I am defiantly not some croweater and I defiantly ain't no one," I put my hand back on the door knob and turn it, but don't get a chance to open it. I was snatched around and a hand collided with my face. My head turned to the side and I could taste blood in my mouth.

"Shit," I heard Kip yell.

"Darlin' you can sprout lies all you want but those tattoos of yours beg to differ," he says cockily. Before anyone can do anything the door to the clubhouse bust open and in walks four pissed off bikers.

"Where the hell is Clay?" Tig shouts looking around the room. His eyes land on me and glance over to the blonde who was now wiping his face. "What the hell happened to you?" His second question catches Chibs and Happy's attention. Juice was over at Alana's side trying to keep her calm. Happy and Chibs took one look at me and were at my side in seconds. Chibs gently grabbed my face looking at it.

"Looks like a busted lip," Happy says watching Chibs looking at my face.

"Who is the wise ass that put 'is filthy hands on me sister?" Chibs says looking at the Tacoma charter.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Clay says from behind me.

"The fucker finally turned up," Tig says to the president.

"In the garage?" Clay asks surprised.

"Yeah had Juice and Alana cornered. We sent him off but something tells me he'll be back," Tig replies.

"How so? Who'd be stupid enough to not take a threat from SAMCRO seriously?" Clay asks stepping around me. Beside him was who I assumed was the Tacoma president.

"He knew details of the girls' house. Even knew who the nightly visitors are. Oh and the fact he said he was taking back what was his and make sure Ariel paid," I tensed up as Tig was talking. We were not safe in our own home. Clay looks over to where Juice sat hugging Alana and then to me.

"Looks like you girls are moving in,"

"And staying where? The guest rooms are full of visiting charters and where the hell are Rider and LaLa supposed to stay?" I ask staring at Clay.

"Well I'm sure Juice will give up his room to Alana and Chibs or Jax will for you. As for Rider and LaLa they can stay here. Maybe scare a few people," Clay replies. I feel Happy brush against me. One look at him and I could tell that I would be bunking with him.

"Fine, but we need to get our shit and the dogs from the house," I say giving in. He nods.

" Well Tig, Happy, Juice, and Kozik will be your escorts," Clay says looking around the room. Who the fuck was Kozik? Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the guy whose nose I broke walking back towards us.

"I'm going too," my brother says.

"Later we will have church to fill in the Tacoma charter," who I assume was Kozik, face was now void of blood but I knew that it was him. The blood was visible on his shirt, I smirk at this.

"I don't think Kozik, or whatever his name is, should come." I say motioning towards the blonde.

"Why the hell not," the Tacoma president asks.

"Well Alana doesn't like bikers she doesn't know," I start just as Clay opened his mouth I finished. "Besides I might just end up shooting the asshole."

"Why would you shoot him?" Happy asks looking between us.

"Well he's a cocky piece of shit,"

"Already knew that," Happy says, still not understanding.

"Did I mention he likes to slap women who he believes are nobodies?" as soon as the word slap left my mouth Happy had Kozik up against the nearest wall.

"Bitch deserved it, doesn't know her place," that only enraged Happy more.

"So you laid hands on not just a woman but one of the mother charter's sisters and my girl," Happy snarls pushing Kozik harder into the wall. Happy was letting _everyone_ know who his girl is. The shock on everyone's face really doesn't faze me.

"She broke my nose,"

"I warned you to let me go. And you had the nerve to call me a croweater without knowing who I am." I fire back. Chibs growls and turns his attention towards the Tacoma members that were in the room when this went down.

"This true? And think long and hard before you lie," Chibs snarls. They all nod their head and mumble yes.

"Koz won't be going with you then. I don't think Vega* wants to lose his Sergeant of Arms," Clay starts. "Happy let him go. You need to escort _your_ girl and her friend to collect some of their belongings," Happy releases Koz and walks over to me. Tig fills the spot Happy vacated and punches Koz in the abdomen.

"You ever lay a hand on her again or so much as look at her wrong and I will make your life hell. That goes for Alana too," Tig steps back and follows us out the door.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** *-honestly I can't remember if that's his name or if Vega is a member of the Tacoma charter. The only other president's name I can remember is the Nomads president, Quinn and I guess Jury too. If anyone knows his name please let me know so I can correct it.

**TrappedinaPhoto: **What is the deal with those two?

**JJ-Jefferu:** I'm not sure, my guess it has to do with something female.

**Ariel:** One day you'll find out, if not make something up.

**JJ-Jefferu: **-rolls eyes- Yes, anyway please review. I really would like to know if someone can help me with the whole Tacoma president's name too if possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**JJ-Jefferu: **Well this is a bit late. And I am sorry, but I just didn't want to finish typing it up.

**TrappedinaPhoto:** Go To Hell Christmas.

**JJ-Jefferu:** As you can see it is not the best day for her, me either. But I decided you guys might like to read this so please enjoy.

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

* * *

**Chapter 4: How about I shot you?**

Staying at the clubhouse was very interesting to say the least, especially if you add two female 27 year olds, two dogs (one a German Shepard, the other terrier), over protective brothers, and two bikers who staked a claim on said females. So on the night of parties, I spent the time showing the croweaters just who Happy belonged to, as well as beating up on Kozik, for his inability to understand that Alana was off limits. Now I got to know Kozik a bit better, he wasn't that bad of a guy, but his lack of intelligence was debatable.

"Babe," Happy's voice calls, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I question looking at him confused. He was standing at the foot of the bed, clad in a pair of swimming trunks and no shirt. I got slightly distracted looking at all his tattoos.

"You about ready?" I look him confused. I then look between him and myself. I was wearing a swim suit as well. Then it dawns on me that Gemma was having a bar-b-que and they had a pool, so it was a pool party as well.

"Oh wow, I am so out of it," I say standing up from the bed and stretching. I had my hair down for once. My swim suit was white with pink ruffles on it, and I had a pair of white board shorts on. "As much as I enjoy the view, we can leave once we both put shirts on." I slip on my flip flops and pull on one of my brother's old work button up shirts. Before I can pull it on, Happy hands me a shirt that looks very similar to the one I stole from my brother. It took a few seconds to register the difference in the shirt, when I did I was very excited and jumped on Happy. "You are staying around for good?"

"Yeah, I have the most important thing here, it's closer to my mom and Clay needs me here." I smile as he explains it.

"That's great Hap," I quickly peck his lips before pulling back and sliding on his shirt.

"You know I liked it better without the shirt on," Happy says pulling me to him. He liked looking at my tattoos, especially the ones he had done himself. The one on my right shoulder blade, dedicated to my brother, my tribal butterfly on the base of my back, and the barbed wire butterfly on my wrist.

"Only because of the ink," I say smirking up at him.

"Maybe, I just like you barely clothed." Happy says bending down pressing his lips against mine. Just as he pulled me closer and deepened the kiss a knock to the door broke up apart. "Who is it?" Happy growled, clearly unhappy with the interruption.

"Chill bro, ma is about to go nuts. One of her _daughters_ has yet to arrive. So she sent me to retrieve you." Jax called through the door.

"We will be out in a minute Jax." I call back out through the door. I kiss Happy's lips briefly. "We'll have time later, but Gemma will have our asses if we ditch her bar-b-que just to have sex," I pull away and throw him a black wife beater before walking out the dorm room.

**+(+**

Pulling up at Gemma's I was trying hard not to laugh. After Jax interrupted us, Happy was not very happy and to make matters worse someone screwed with his bike. Luckily Alana rode with Juice to the bar-b-que, so the Jeep was left at the garage. But I didn't want to take that, oh no. I smiled as I put down the kick stand of my Kawasaki Ninja.

"I am never riding on that again," Happy says glaring at my smiling face.

"Trade in your Harley for a crotch rocket?" the voice of Kozik says before I could retort. I glare at the blonde.

"Well I honestly think a crotch rocket isn't Hap's style. Seems more of a princess thing," Jax says walking up beside me with a knowing look. So he did sabotage Happy's ride.

"Do you want to be shot?" I ask Jax. "I'm pretty sure you're already on Happy's shit list,"

"Darlin' I highly doubt you would let Hap shot Jax," Chibs says stepping up beside Kozik and towards us. I smile and hug my older brother.

"You might be right about that, but I don't control Happy."

"That's true,"

"ARIEL!" Ellie, Opie's 7 year old, screams running towards me. I bend down and hug her. I haven't really seen her in a while, but we talk all the time on the phone.

"Ellie," I smile as I pull back from her. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Come swim with me. Dad won't let me in because no one else is swimming,"

"Alright, let me grab someone and we'll go." She nods excitedly and takes off back towards the backyard. I smile; I couldn't wait to have kids of my own some day. I turn back to where the guys were and grab Happy's hand. "Come on Happy, let's go swim," the guys laugh as the watch me drag away the club's killer.

"Babe," Happy rasps pulling me to a stop. I look up at him.

"Yeah," I ask turning and watching Ellie talk excitedly with her father. Happy pulls me into his arms.

"I don't swim," I roll my eyes.

"Fine, just sit there and watch." I stuck my tongue out childishly at him, he laughs. I pull out of his arms and head over towards the pool.

"Ariel, Ellie hamburgers are done," Opie yells towards us. We were the only ones in the pool, well now. People came and went during the past thirty minutes, while Ellie and I stayed in playing pool games. The only downer was I couldn't get Happy to come in.

"Alright Op," I holler back and help Ellie out of the pool then get out myself. "Let's get some food." I smile at the happy seven year old. She seemed fine now, I can't imagine what she was like six months ago when she lost her mother.

"Will you sit with me?" Ellie asks.

"Of course," she smiles and skips over to her dad. They started talking, the smile never leaving Ellie's face, the whole time they talked. An arm wrapped around my waist and I was pulled back into a hard body.

"You were great with her," Happy says into my ear. I nod, my smile never leaving my face. "I think you'll make a great mom," he says pulling me even closer to him. I could feel every inch of his front to my back. He moves his hands up from my waist and settles them on my stomach.

"Do you want kids, Happy?" I whisper, half afraid of him hearing and half not really wanting to know the answer. We have been together nearly four months and it was the one subject I, we, had never had.

"Let me talk before you do or say anything alright?" I nod. He turns me in his arms so he can look at me. "I never wanted kids," he starts, I felt my heart clench. "Growing up and choosing this life, I didn't think it'd be great for me to have kids. Not that it can't be done, I mean look at Jax, Opie, and their kids. I just didn't think I'd make a good father or find the right person," he pauses and his hands grab my face. "The person that would make me want to change. Then I saw you get out of the Jeep at Teller-Morrow. And as corny and unlike me as it sounds, I immediately felt a connection to you when I heard you speak. And the day we first got together I felt," he pauses. My mind was reeling at the side of Happy I'm seeing. It was a different side than the guys ever saw. This was a side that I would bet my job that only his mom saw. "I felt complete. Then seeing how you interacted with Opie's daughter, I felt a yearning, one I never thought I would have, I wanted to see you playing with our kids," Happy stops and just stares into my eyes as if he's searching for something. My eyes soften and a genuine smile covers my face. I put my hand on Happy's face, mirroring what he was doing to me.

"I am glad that I could influence you Hap. I'm certain your mom wants at least one before she gets worse. And since you shared something this deep and honest with me, I want to do the same," I pause, Happy nods.

"Ok,"

"I have always wanted to be a mom, asks Chibs, Gemma, or 'Lana. And up until I met you I couldn't see myself settling down with any of my ex's. And just as you said I felt a connection the moment we met. Hell, I have even though on occasion about us having kids. I feel extremely possessive of you, think of what I did to Tanya the first night at the clubhouse and I ain't even your Old Lady," I finish giving Happy a minute to let it settle. I believe it only took seconds because Happy's lips press against mine in an aggressive yet loving manner. I smile and move my hands down to his neck and stood on my tip-toes, so not to strain him too much. Just as his tongue ran across my bottom lip; a giggle, a cough, and some whistling pulled us from our moment. I groan as Happy pulled back. He smirked; I rolled my eyes and turned in his arms to see who interrupted us. Standing there looking at us was: Ellie, who was smiling big, my brother, who looked unsure, Opie, Tig, Jax, and Gemma all wearing the same expression, thus making me conclude the whistles.

"I knew you were hungry Hap, but I didn't think it was for-," Jax covers Tig's mouth while Gemma, Opie and I glared at him.

"Funny Trager, but I think you should stop projecting your," I pause to think of a word. "Needs, onto Happy," everyone laughs, excluding Ellie who was too young and innocent to know.

"Foods getting cold," Gemma says. "You have 3 minutes to wrap whatever it was you two were doing and come eat," Gemma turns and walks inside, Jax and Chibs follow. Opie shook his head and grabs Ellie's hand.

"Come on sweetie, give Auntie Ariel and Mister Happy a minute," Opie tells his daughter as he takes her inside. Once we are alone Happy speaks.

"So where do you want it," I was confused and tilted my head back, placing it on his chest and looked up at him.

"Want what?" confusion laced my two word response. Happy smirks and shakes his head.

"My crow," my eyes widen.

"You want me to be your Old Lady?" I ask shocked, sure we just had this heart to heart conversation but that didn't mean I thought he wanted me as his Old Lady.

"Yes,"

"Seriously," I start, he nods, I go to continue but he stops me.

"It's not just because we had this conversation. I have been thinking about it for the last week or so. If you don't believe me ask your brother. I went to Chibs for permission," Happy explains. This puts some of my worries to rest, I nod.

"Ok, but I don't want it in an obvious place. This will be really special to me. I only want you to be able to see it fully." I pause thinking of where the perfect place for it would be. "How about having the body on my hip and have the wings, one going towards my leg, while the other be visible on my stomach," I ask looking up at him. Wondering what he thought of my idea.

"I believe that is do-able. Have a preference for which side?"

"Left side. Now let us get into the house, before Gemma gets mad-er than she probably already is," Happy nods and walks us inside.

**+(+**

It was about 8 in the morning on Saturday and if you thought I was happy then it would result in a punch to the face. The rest of the bar-b-que went off without a hitch yesterday. Right as Happy and I were leaving, with Juice and Alana. (Happy forced Juice to drive my crotch rocket back to the clubhouse and he took Juice's dyna.) Gemma deemed that today, well then it was said tomorrow, that we needed to have a girls day. Seeing as it was still early when we left, only about 10. After returning to the clubhouse and getting changed, Happy and I sat down and talked about the design of the crow. I liked what the end product was. It suited me, yet represented him. The crow, like all others, was opened winged and a brownish, possibly a _really_ light black. There was a bloody knife in its mouth, small droplets of blood falling from the tip. The feathers had random splashes of paint, though if you looked closely you could see a smiley face. It wasn't intentional, or maybe it was, but when designing it we hadn't thought it would turn out that way. Anyway back to it being 8 a.m. on a Saturday morning, I was very sleep deprived. Talking about it we decided that once Alana and I returned from spending the day with Gemma, Happy was going to do the tattoo. I only got three hours of sleep, if that.

"Where are you going," Happy grumbled pulling me into his chest as I went to get out of bed.

"To shower and dress. I would prefer Gemma not to kill anyone," at my response Happy let's me go. I get up and head into the bathroom that was connected to the room. After adjusting the shower's temperature to the right setting, I stepped in. Starting with my hair, I grab the shampoo and pour some into my hand. Working it into a lather on top of my head, once that was finished I rise it out. I then do the same with the conditioner. I then stand there under the water letting it wash over me. I was so caught up in the relaxing feeling of the hot water that I didn't notice Happy enter the bathroom, let alone step into the shower with me, until he touched me. I jump. "Jesus Christ," I smack the smirking Killers chest. "Don't do that,"

"Sorry babe," he apologizes, a smirk still on his face.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure you are." I go to grab the soap but Happy pins me to the wall. I can feel him, all of him, pressed against my body.

"Let me make it up to you," he whispers into my ear and grinds against me. I bite back a moan; I didn't want to encourage him.

"As much as I hate to say this, but we can't. Gemma will be here soon," I barely get out before he shifts to where his penis is right at my entrance.

"Then this will be quick," he says right as he thrusts into me.

Twenty-four minutes later I am walking into the main room of the clubhouse. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and one of Happy's shirts along with his hoodie. Said biker was walking right behind me. The smell of coffee was calling to me as I made a b-line to the kitchen. Alana and Juice were both looking at something on Juice's laptop. Noticing there was an empty coffee cup in front of the coffeemaker, I smile and pour some of the hot black liquid into the cup.

"You're up early," Juice say looking between Hap and I.

"You forget how bad Gemma's wrath can be?" I ask, sipping the god like liquid.

"You don't know?" I look at him confused.

"Know what?"

"Gemma canceled, said Jax is sick. She is going to be by later with Abel,"

"Back to bed then," Happy says sitting the coffee cup down and then pulling me towards his, our, room.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to have the next one up sometime next week.

**TrappedinaPhoto:** REVIEW OR GO LEARN SOMETHING!


	5. Chapter 5

**JJ-Jefferu:** I noticed when I was reviewing the chapters I have already written that I have expanded the amount of time that lapsed during Season 2. It fits my story better, and I believe that I will eventually stop following the events of Season 2 soon. Like a couple more chapters, then it's into original concept territory. Just thought I would explain the future chapters, while I still remember. Also the conversations have been altered, I was not in the mood to write this using the actual dialogue from the episode.

IMPORTANT NOTE:

I know it has been over two months since I last updated this and I'm sorry to people who like it, but my lack of reviews and such on this story has made me not want to post it but also I have up to chapter 8 written out and I know what Chapter 9 is supposed to be about, but I have lost my inspiration for this story. I like my Rewind story more its better written you could say. This chapter has some randomness in it.

Also I will not be updating this story again until sometime in April. I am moving then and I am trying to focus on packing and whatnot. I will be working on this story though.

Please Enjoy.

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

* * *

**Chapter 5:** **Wrap Party**

"Oink, oink, Zoopals. Neigh, neigh, Zoopals. Baa, baa, Zoopals. Zoopals make eating... fun," Alana and I sang while sharing a smoke on the picnic tables just outside the clubhouse. We looked over at each other right after we sang and then erupted into laughter. This is what a day off and being stuck at Teller-Morrow had done to the both of us. We were reduced to singing random, annoying, TV commercials from God only knows how long ago. After taking a drag of our cigarette's we begin a new verse of the song, now making stuff up as we went along. "Ribbet, ribbet, Zoopals. Moo, moo, Zoopals. Bark, bark-," someone interrupted us, I guess they didn't enjoy our singing.

"What the hell have you two been smoking?" Tig asks from behind us, coming from the direction of the garage. Obviously he does work sometimes. I look at him from over my shoulder and shrug.

"Marlboro lights," I tell him.

"Why? What does it matter?" Alana asks turning on the table to look at Tig.

"You two are singing about animal shaped paper plates, I believe that is saying something." Tig says sitting down on the bench of the picnic table behind me. I turn on the table and sit cross legged in front of him.

"I see you forget that I help with Op's kids and Gemma with Abel. TV keeps them calm and from annoying you too much. Besides it happens to be Abel's favorite commercial." I tell the curly haired, blue eye biker in front of me as I take a drag from my newly lit cigarette.

"Still," Tig starts and then trails off, either losing his train of thought or not having a point to begin with. I laugh and then watch as Bobby emerges from the clubhouse and heads over to his bike.

"Hey Bobby," Alana calls catching the older, heavy set, biker's attention and causing him to stop and look at where the three of us were sitting.

"Ladies," Bobby smiles. Tig glares at him and coughs. "And Tig," he laughs.

"Where ya heading?" I ask, my slight accent coming through, handing my cigarette to Tig. Best not waste it, I hate wasting anything.

"Down to CaraCara. Clay wants me to do the books." I sigh, Jax was not going to like this, let alone I couldn't imagine LuAnn reaction being any better, probably worse than Jax.

"Better let me come with you," I slide off the table and plant my heeled boots on the concrete.

"Why?" Bobby asks looking completely confused, I roll my eyes. Of course men don't understand women.

"I might be able to handle LuAnn better, I mean it's a long shot, but we will see. Just let me tell Hap and I'll follow you." I explain, a look of understanding crosses his face. I smile, proud of myself for some reason, and walk over towards the garage. I had to be a bit careful about moving about. The skirt I chose this morning seemed longer, until I walked outside and the wind blew. It was black with ruffles; I wore a purple tank top under my black jacket. I did place on a pair of neon pink short shorts, I would say I chose that pair just because I liked the color but truthfully my others were dirty, or disappeared. My boots made a soft clinking noise as I walked to where Happy was working on a truck. "Hey babe," I spoke stopping behind him. He jumped, hitting his head on the hood of the truck. Woah, shocking I actually managed to sneak up on him. I let out a small giggle.

"Damn it Ariel," Happy says glaring at me as he turns towards me. I smile sheepishly at him.

"Sorry Hap," I squeaked as he pulled me into his arms.

"What do I owe this unexpected visit?" Happy asks looking down at me.

"I'm heading out with Bobby to CaraCara. She's about to flip shit. Clay, now I am going to be assuming here, wants someone he trusts doing the books down there and Bobby is pretty tight on money."

"But why are you going down there?" Happy asks.

"To see if I can keep LuAnn calm, I doubt it but I'm going to try." Happy nods.

"Alright, but I want you to ride with Bobby. I'll come get you later, when you're ready to leave." I sigh and roll my eyes pulling out of his arms.

"Fine, but I am really starting to get sick of not being able to drive myself around," I tell him standing in front of him with my hands on my hips.

"Tough," he said before pulling me back into his arms and kissing me. I smile when he pulled back.

"See you later," I wave as I walk back over to Bobby. Bobby was smiling at us, having watched the whole situation.

"Well? What did the old man say?" Bobby asks, causing me to laugh at him.

"That I have to ride bitch, and he will come get me later." My comment in turns makes him laugh.

"Well then hope on,"

**+)+**

I was dead on about LuAnn. She was not very pleased with Bobby showing up out of nowhere and taking over her books, let alone the fact it was Clay that suggested and sent Bobby and not Jax. After LuAnn called Jax and interrupted his time with the good doctor, bitching about it, he came in. Jax then spent five minutes explaining to LuAnn that this was a good thing. I had been there beside LuAnn the whole time, trying to calm her down, as Jax was explaining the upside to her not having to worry about the books when Ima showed up. God I hated the porn star, she thought she had a right to push up on anything with a penis, just because she was one of LuAnn's best. At first it hadn't bothered me too much, when she was rubbing up on Jax, not that I didn't have a problem with it, it's just Jax is a grown adult and wasn't going steady with anyone. But no, now she is trying to push her way up onto Happy, and that shit ain't going to fly. When LuAnn noticed Ima, I smirked at the pissed off look on LuAnn's face.

"You're late Ima," LuAnn fired off. "I've had to shot around your scenes all morning. This is _your_ movie," oh yeah LuAnn was more than pissed. I watched as Ima shifted and looked to Jax and then to me.

"I don't feel safe. I think Georgie is having me followed and after what happened to Lyla," Ima says, though it is probably true, I bet she was only making such a big fuss over it because Jax is here. "I'm scared. I want Jax or Happy to take me home," I growl and glare at her, half tempted to reach forward and wring the whore's neck but didn't move because I was not going to piss off LuAnn anymore than she already is. Everyone knew that Happy was mine or I was his, however that worked, especially Ima knew it. "You know how I dry up under stress," Ima adds, this actually causes LuAnn to calm, a bit, so it was most likely the truthful bit of information all day.

"Go get ready," LuAnn tells Ima. "I'll figure something out," Ima walks off and LuAnn turns to me. "I'm sorry baby girl, she knows he's off limits," then she turns to Jax. "Will you please take her?"

"LuAnn," Jax starts looking unsure. I glare at him and he sighs. "Fine, I'll go talk to her." Jax walks off in the direction Ima just walked off. They start talking and a few minutes late in walks Tara. My eyes widen, this shit better not be going on. I warned Jax.

"Jax," she calls out. Jax sees her and stands up.

"He's a bit busy hunny," Ima says to her. As much as Tara isn't my favorite person I hate Ima. Though from the way Tara walked, ok it was more of rushing in, I knew something wasn't right. So I took off in the direction of the door. I opened the door to see Clay and Gemma fighting. Clay looked like he might actually hit Gemma, so I ran up to her.

"Go ahead hit me," Gemma yelled at Clay. I threw my arms around her and pull her away from Clay. Jax stepped between them. "Don't you ever touch me, or I'll kill you." Gemma said when Clay stepped up like he was going to push Jax out of the way.

"Please calm down Gemma," I whisper and hug her as she starts to cry. Looking at Tara, I saw something flash through her eyes. She knew something that I didn't. Plus I don't think she remembered who I am.

**+)+**

I was not particularly happy with LuAnn, as I sat in the chair next to her. She had convinced me to come, or rather stay, for the Wrap Party. Trust me I do not enjoy watching people I grew up with, along with my brother, nearly having sex with the porn stars. Happy and Tig walked in a few minutes ago, but LuAnn wouldn't let me out of this chair, she wanted to see something. I rolled my eyes at that. I watched as Happy seemed to be looking for someone. His eyes met with mine and he started towards where LuAnn and I were seated. He was a few feet from me when Ima stepped in front of him, effectively blocking his path.

"Dumb bitch," I said loud enough for LuAnn to hear me. She looked over at me, watching me as I watched Ima. As soon as the whore put her hands on Happy, and I could tell he didn't welcome it, I jumped out of the chair and was about to head towards her but LuAnn's voice caused me to pause.

"Try not to leave too bad of marks. Makeup can't fix everything," I nod, signaling that I wouldn't do too much damage to her star. I knew how much she needs Ima, but the one thing I knew was there was an unspoken law. Once SAMCRO claimed an Old Lady, the Sweetbutts/Croweaters and since LuAnn's business took off Porn Stars knew to back off. And Ima damn well knew that Happy had an Old Lady.

"C'mon let me take care of you," Ima purred not even noticing that I stopped just behind her. Happy watched me jump out of the chair and walk over. He remained quiet though.

"For the last time, I said no." Happy says, attempting to dislodge her hands from his body, without harming her. He may be a killer but he does have standards; and hurting a woman was not something he did. Ima scuffs at his response and moves closer to him.

"Why not? I'm sure I can show you a better time than that half-Scot bitch nurse," Ima says, this causes my blood to boil. Not that being called a bitch nurse was nothing new, my boss has referred to me as such, but for her to bring my background into it, just made me madder.

"I doubt that. She doesn't open her legs for anyone, expect me," Happy defends me. I smile before Ima can retort, I grab her shoulder, spin her around and slap her.

"Can't take a warning. Don't even understand the word no. All you're good for is spreading your legs and selling your pussy out to the highest bidder. If Happy wanted a porn star, he would have one. But he doesn't, he wanted a half-Scot bitch nurse who has a short-temper. Now I'll say this for the last time: _stay away from Happy, he's mine_. You aren't going to change it. You best be thanking God that all I did was slap your skinny ass. Because if you weren't such an asset to LuAnn you be on your way to the hospital. Now beat it," I growl at her. Ima stood there frozen for a minute staring at me before she took off.

"Damn babe, that was hot." Happy growled pulling me against his body. "Almost as hot as what you're wearing," he whispers into my ear, putting his hands on my bare hips. I was wearing a blue silk halter top that stopped right about my belly button and a matching skirt that stopped a few inches short of mid-thigh. If you looked close enough you could see part of my crow.

"LuAnn wanted me to model it for her. Then she loved how great it looked on me and decided to hide my clothes. She suggested I wear this instead, which I really had no choice about, and said and I quote: "Damn baby girl you look hot. That man of yours will have a hard time keeping his hands off you. Defiantly going to get laid tonight," I pouted, which caused Happy to laugh and start pulling me towards the back door of the building. As soon as the cool air hit me, I was pushed up against the side of the building.

"Defiantly getting laid," Happy says before attacking my mouth with his.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu**: Hope you liked the update. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**JJ-Jefferu: **Uh this story will be the SLOWEST of my Sons of Anarchy ones. It only has two more chapters written, but not typed, and I sort of forgot what was supposed to happen in Chapter 9 so I'm stuck. PLUS THIS STORY ISN'T GOING BEYOND 15 CHAPTERS! Just thought I'd let you know. This was my first SOA story.

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The love between us.**

I stood in Gemma's bathroom staring at the positive sign. Alana and I were at Gemma's helping her prepare food for the family dinner that was taking place tonight.

"I'm pregnant," I say looking at LuAnn, who had been in the bathroom with me. LuAnn's eyes soften and a smile crosses her face.

"I'm happy for you baby," LuAnn says hugging me to her; I smile at her as I pull back.

"I need to tell Gemma, then I need to let Happy know." I put my hand over my stomach smiling.

"Speaking of Happy," LuAnn starts causing me to turn my attention solely to her. "Where is he on kids?" the way she asked wasn't in pessimistic way but one filled with curiosity.

"He never wanted them," I start, glancing down at my stomach; LuAnn gasps. "Until he met me. We actually talked about it a few months ago at that bar-b-que," I continued and look at her.

"Well that's good baby girl. Now let's go find that man of yours and the queen Bitch and give them the good news," LuAnn says pulling me out of the bathroom and down the stairs, where people had just started to arrive.

"How about you and Otto? Ever wish you had a kid?" I ask looking at her carefully.

"We wanted a kid, years ago when he was a big part of SAMCRO. I did get pregnant, you've met her and her brother," LuAnn tells me. My eyes widen.

"Robby and Stephy," I ask surprised. I went to school with them. LuAnn smiles at me.

"They are coming home next month," LuAnn goes on, smiling brightly as she spoke, while we entered the room filling with people.

"Who all knows they're yours?"

"You and Gemma," LuAnn tells me, then walks off. I stood back watching everyone interact. Opie was seating Ellie, Kenny, and I believe Lyla's son's name was Piper. Lyla was helping bring the food to the table along with Gemma and Alana. I smile as everyone was stepping on everyone else's feet. I was caught up in people watching that I jumped when someone wrapped their arms around my waist.

"Didn't mean to scare you Ace," Happy's voice says into my ear.

"Startled not scared," I correct leaning back against him.

"There's a difference?" I laugh as I turn in his arms.

"Yes, babe there is." I reply smiling up at him.

"What are you so happy about?" Happy asks pulling me closer to him. I just smile at him; before I could tell him anything, a whistle cuts through the chatter of the room. I look to my left and see Tig. Everyone's attention turns to him.

"Is there something anyone would care to explain?" Tig asks looking over at me then to Alana.

"What are you talking about Tig," Clay asks looking at his Sergeant at Arms curiously.

"I found this upstairs in the bathroom," Tig says holding up my positive pregnancy test. My eyes widen and I seek out LuAnn's eyes. "So who left a pregnancy test on the counter?"

"Tig, let it go," LuAnn starts. "She'll come around when she's ready not because you want answers," LuAnn says looking at me. Tig goes to speak but Gemma cuts him off.

"Enough, just leave it be. Now everyone, come eat," Everyone moved to sit down. Gemma's word is law.

"We need to talk," I whisper to Happy and kiss his cheek and move to my seat next to Ellie.

**~!~**

Dinner went well. Though Gemma's dinner rarely went any other way, if it did then someone was bound to get a verbal lashing. I was currently sitting on the porch getting some fresh air and composing my thoughts. I was trying to figure out away to hell Happy.

"It was yours, wasn't it?" Happy asks stepping up beside me. I look up at him.

"How," I ask, he looks down at me then sits beside me.

"You tensed up slightly when Tig showed the test and relaxed when LuAnn and Gemma told Tig to drop it." Happy replies.

"I was about to tell you when Tig came in. I set up an appointment to be sure; it's tomorrow afternoon." I explain and lean against my biker lover.

"Do you want me to take you?" Happy asks looking at me. I smile at him.

"Only if you want too. But you do realize when it is confirmed and when I start showing I will no longer be able to ride on either my bike or yours." Happy nods and pulls me into his lap.

"I can live with that," I kiss his lips. "So let's enjoy one more night together with no worries," Happy says before sealing my lips with his. He pulled me closer to him. I turn to straddle his waist and place my hands on his shoulders. I felt his mouth open and his tongue begins to run itself over my bottom lip. I played hard to get and didn't open my mouth. I can tell it amused him, because he smirked against my lips. His hands made their way down from my back to my butt. He gropes it causing me to gasp. Happy takes this opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth. This went on for about five minutes, Happy and I making out while his hands wandered. A throat is cleared, we pull apart. I look over Happy's shoulder and see a smug looking LuAnn standing at the door.

"You two ever consider making a porno?" LuAnn jokes.

"No," Happy and I say at the same time.

"No one gets to see her naked but me," Happy says as he stands up, with me still in his arms, to look at LuAnn. I put my feet on the ground and turn in his arms so I'm fully facing LuAnn.

"So I can assume by your intense make-out session that Happy knows?" LuAnn asks seriously. I nod to her.

"Yes you can, and you would be completely right. He even volunteered to take me to my appointment tomorrow."

"Good, he better. When are you planning on telling Queen Bitch and brother dearest?"

"After the appointment,"

"Ok, when you get the results, text me. I need to get home. Early start tomorrow," LuAnn says walking towards us. We hug and she kisses my cheek as we pull back. She looks at Happy for a second before squeezing his shoulder and walking off to her car.

"Can we go home now?"

"Yeah, just let me inform Gemma we are,"

Luckily when I awoke the following morning, I realized I was off, seeing as it was already ten. Happy woke me up briefly at eight, telling me he had to go in and help at the garage for a few hours, before taking me to my appointment. I was to see a Doctor Knowles, the name was bothering me because it seemed so familiar and I couldn't place why.

Yawning I walked over to the dresser. I pulled out a pair of purple skinny jeans and a purple ECU shirt, and a clean matching bra and panties set. Then I took a shower that was about twenty minutes in length.

As I stood in front of the mirror, taking in my appearance I noticed that I had changed a lot in ten months. Actually it wasn't much in my appearance but I reverted back to my old personality. I guess being around my family was good for me. Then it occurred to me, in two weeks I would be turning twenty-eight and a month later it would be a year since I came back to Charming.

"You live," Alana says dramatically as I walk into the main part of the clubhouse. I stick my tongue out at her.

"Bite me," I mumble sitting next to her as she went on with her writing. "What's that?" I ask looking over as she hid it.

"Don't worry about it," Alana says closing the notebook and placing it into her bag. "I got to go. I was called in to cover a shift. Apparently someone quit."

"Have fun, bye bye," I wave to her as she left the kitchen. I closed my eyes for a second before opening them when the sounds of a door slamming. I watched as my brother walked in with bloody hands and a pissed off look on his face. A second later Happy walks in supporting Kozik. I saw a bit of blood dripping down from his nose and a cut that looked like it might need stitches. "What happened?" I asked Happy, as he sat Koz beside me at the bar.

"Koz made some cracks about Alana, jokingly, I think. And Chibs didn't like it," Happy explains.

"Jesus Christ Koz, learn that Chibs and Tig don't take well to jokes about 'Lana. I'll look this over but you need to get my brother to stitch you up,"

When noon rolled around Happy told Clay and Gemma he was taking me to lunch and then to my appointment. After explaining to them that all was fine and it was routine, Happy and I left the shop on his Dyna.

By two o'clock we were sitting in the waiting room. By two-thirty we were waiting in a room, waiting on the doctor to come in with the results. A nurse was in earlier and took samples.

"I wonder-," I start but the knocking at the door cuts me off. The door opened and in stepped a tall brunette woman. She looked at me then glanced at Happy, who was sitting in the chair, stoic.

"Well Ms. Telford," she begins and as soon as she spoke I knew who she was. It was Tara, now it made sense as to why the name plagued me. "I've got the results of the test,"

"And," I ask impatiently. She looked between me and Happy then her eyes narrowed noticing his cut.

"I would prefer to tell you in private," Dr. Knowles says.

What. The. Hell.

"Um, no. How about you tell me now or I'll go request a different doctor. One who doesn't let their fear, hatred, or whatever it may be concerning the Sons dictate their views and tell me." I say sharply, her eyes snap to me.

"I don't," I cut her off.

"Like hell you don't. I know you know who he is and what he does for the club. So cut the crap, I don't care. Just tell me,"

"You're pregnant, congratulations,"

"How far?" Happy asks getting out of the chair and walks over to me.

"12 weeks," Tara tells him. Three months, so that means that the night of the Wrap Party was likely when the baby was conceived.

"Thanks Doc," Happy says pulling me up. I roll my eyes as we walked to the door.

"You will be receiving a phone call within the next couple of days to schedule your next appointment." Dr. Knowles tells us. Happy walked out of the room a bit ahead of me, right as I was going to step outside Tara's voice stops me. "You should be careful around SAMCRO, especially that one," I snort at her comment.

"You don't need to worry about me Tara, I can handle myself. Besides I grew up in this. And Happy won't hurt me."

"He's a ki-," I cut her off again.

"I know exactly what Happy is and what he does. I don't have to worry about SAMCRO or Happy. I grew up in Charming, around SAMCRO and under its protection. I'm their mother fucking PRINCESS." I tell her smugly and smirk when a look of understanding crosses Tara's face.

"Ariel," she whispers as I walk away. I stop just as I exit the room.

"By the way, be warned, you toy with Jax and I will kill you. He doesn't need you screwing up his life,"

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** So let me tell you something. I am not against TaraxJax, I just don't think they make a good couple. Friends, yes. Couple, no. So don't think I'm hating on Jax and Tara it's just Ariel doesn't like Tara, after everything that happened. I hope you enjoyed the update. Anyone got any ideas? I am running lax on where to go with this.


End file.
